No one ever said it would be so hard
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: (ItaAus) AU Humano. Feliciano es un sirviente enamorado de Roderich, su amo. Sin embargo, hasta el amor más inocente y puro puede ser malentendido por otros. Basado en 2 fragmentos de "Las desventuras del joven Werther." de Goethe.
1. 30 de Mayo

**N/A:** Este será un two-shot, basado en 2 fragmentos del libro "Las desventuras del Joven Werther." (libro favorito de la autora) escrito por Johann von Goethe.

Los fragmentos utilizados son las mismas fechas dadas en cada capítulo.

* * *

 **No one ever said it would be so hard.**

 _30 de Mayo, 1771_

Estaba mal, no importaba que excusas se diera a sí mismo… amarlo a él estaba mal.

Feliciano no era más que un sirviente, alguien que dedicaría toda su vida al arduo trabajo que se le fuese asignado, pero no importaba… sabía que cada orden que se le diese había sido evocada por el austriaco al que adoraba fervientemente.

Roderich Edelstein, un hombre austriaco de renombre, el cual vivía en el mundo de la aristocracia.

El destino se burlaba de Feliciano, puesto que Roderich era un noble, y él… un simple campesino italiano que había crecido en la elegante casa del Señor Edelstein.

Feliciano no se atrevía a quejarse, simplemente no podía, porque de no haber nacido en la pobreza, seguramente jamás hubiese sido llevado a Austria como un sirviente, y de no haber sido así… no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo a él.

El italiano aún podía recordar sus primeros días en la casa del austriaco, en aquel entonces Feliciano no era más que un niño pequeño.

La apariencia delicada, y su voz aniñada le otorgaba una apariencia femenina, de tal manera en que Roderich había creído que Feliciano era una niña; sin embargo, fue hasta que él italiano llegó a la pubertad en la que avergonzado se dio cuenta que su sirvienta era más bien un muchacho, al cual había vestido de mujer durante tantos años.

Al italiano nunca le molesto el hecho de que el austriaco hubiese creído que era una mujer, y seguramente nunca lo hubiera corregido de no haber sido por el hecho de que su cambio de voz había sido demasiado notoria.

Algo que Feliciano amaba de Roderich era el hecho de que fuese una persona estricta… aunque muchas veces le doliese el hecho de no poder comer pasta cuando él quisiese, o cuando lo encerraban en una habitación porque lo habían atrapado haciendo alguna travesura… Feliciano sabía que aquello solo era la manera que Roderich utilizaba para disciplinarle. El italiano creería ciegamente que el austriaco era una buena persona.

El joven sirviente recientemente había cumplido 19 años y Roderich no era precisamente un vejestorio, pero tampoco era tan joven como él… y aquello no era algo que le molestase en lo absoluto. Feliciano no era ignorante de la vida que Roderich había llevado anteriormente cuando él aún desconocía los sentimientos que aflorarían hacía él.

Roderich actualmente era un hombre viudo, anteriormente se había visto envuelto en un matrimonio arreglado… aquello era natural, al final de cuentas así era la vida de un noble. Negarse a casarse con la señorita Julchen Beilschmidt hubiese causado demasiado revoloteo innecesario entre las bocas de los chismosos del pueblo, por lo que se había visto en necesidad de cumplir con su deber de honrar la reputación de su familia y contraer nupcias con ella.

Feliciano jamás diría algo impropio de aquella mujer, no podía negar el hecho de que era una joven hermosa, pero… no podía soportar el hecho de que Roderich compartiese su vida con ella, la cual no hacía más que burlarse de él. El austriaco merecía alguien mejor.

El día en que Julchen murió debido a una enfermedad terminal, no sabía como sentirse… no podía estar feliz porque respetaba a esa mujer, ella no era culpable de los sentimientos ocultos que él sentía por el esposo de esta… pero decir que le entristecía el hecho de que Roderich ya no estuviese casado sería hipocresía.

Cuanto daría el italiano por poder llenar el vacío que Julchen había dejado en aquel hogar, pero no… él nunca sería el indicado para eso, esa era una realidad que no estaba destinada a él, si tan solo la sociedad en la que vivían pudiese permitir y aceptar su amor hacía el aristócrata, en ese caso él sería el ser más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, Roderich había dejado claro que no deseaba contraer matrimonio nuevamente, el haberse casado una vez era suficiente para él. A Feliciano se le partía el corazón cada vez que el austriaco mencionaba aquellas palabras, pero no haría ni diría nada al respecto. Debía respetar las decisiones de su amo, a pesar de que él ignorase sus sentimientos hacia él.

Feliciano sería por siempre un hombre devoto a Roderich.

Cada noche el italiano cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba como sería el estar casado con el austriaco; sin embargo, cada mañana debía abrir nuevamente aquellos mismos ojos para empezar la jornada del día, dejando inconclusas aquellas fantasías que tanto añoraba.

A pesar de que su realidad no era la que realmente deseaba, su sonrisa nunca desaparecía. Era un honor para él el tener la oportunidad de trabajar para Roderich, y haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque había veces en las que le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien malinterpretase su amor.

Los sentimientos de Feliciano estaban llenos de pureza, y temía que la fascinación que sentía por su amo algún día le alejase de él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

No tengo mucho que decir… simplemente tenía esta historia rondando en mi mente, en realidad la pareja iba a ser GerIta, pero luego vi el capítulo extra de The World Twinkle donde Italia abraza a mi amado Austria… y este terminó siendo el resultado.

Publicaré la continuación cuando tenga tiempo… Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	2. 4 de Septiembre

_4 de Septiembre_

Que el italiano tenía una inadecuada obsesión hacia Roderich es lo que muchos pensarían de haberle visto durante los últimos meses, pero sabe Dios que su corazón era uno de los más puros que se hallaban en esta tierra, y sabría quizás también que esos sentimientos que crecían cada día al observar al dueño de la casa no eran más que una soga que invisiblemente se estaba atando a sí mismo al cuello.

Un desventurado, eso era precisamente lo que él era… un pobre desventurado.

Cuán agradecido se hallaba Feliciano a Dios por permitirme hallar el paraíso en aquella casa austriaca, donde a sus ojos se les permitía observar a un ser tan divino como lo era Roderich.

Nunca en su vida había dudado él que el señor Edelstein poseía manos angelicales, puesto que había tenido la gloriosa oportunidad de confirmarlo por si mismo un día mientras se hallaba ayudando en la limpieza de la casa, aquel día sus fue cuando sus oídos escucharon por primera vez lo que era una melodía celestial…

Habiendo dejando de lado su deber, se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de música que usualmente permanecía cerrada cuando Roderich se hallaba dentro.

Las notas provenientes del antiguo piano seguían su curso de un modo majestuoso, lo cual aumentaba la curiosidad de Feliciano. ¿Qué clase de ser mortal había sido dotado con aquel maravilloso talento? La sorpresa que inundó su corazón no hizo más que tornarse en otra razón para adorar a Roderich.

El italiano deseaba pasar desapercibido y así continuar apreciando la música del dueño de la casa; sin embargo la música se detuvo repentinamente.

—No te quedes parado ahí. . —Las palabras del austriaco asustaron a Feliciano. —Entra, siéntate como es debido y escucha.

Aquella invitación… ¿Era para él?

Con cierta timidez el italiano ingresó al cuarto de música, tal vez debía disculparse por haberle interrumpido, pero una sensación aún mayor que la culpa le embargaba.

Los ojos de Roderich le observaban condescendientemente, si alguien deseaba escuchar la música que él tanto disfrutaba ejecutar, con gusto le recibiría para que escuchase todo lo que quisiese.

Feliciano se sentó sobre una silla a espaldas del austriaco, el lugar perfecto para ocultar la emoción contenida cuando volvió a escuchar las notas del piano.

Eran solamente ellos dos dentro de esa habitación, y aunque fuese solamente una ilusión de su corazón… el italiano sentía que Roderich tocaba especialmente para él.

De esa forma, Feliciano era bienvenido a ingresar al cuarto de música cada vez que él dueño de la casa se hacía presente en ella, lo cual era muy seguido.

Pero la felicidad de un pobre campesino no puede durar por mucho, y el joven italiano tuve que aprender esa lección.

Feliciano siempre supo que su amor hacia Roderich no era, y jamás sería aceptable… no importaba cuan puros y sinceros sus sentimientos fueran hacia él, simplemente no era aceptable.

El italiano aprendió lo muy peligroso que el amor llegaba a ser porque repentinamente había perdido el control de sí mismo.

Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con la figura del austriaco podía sentir el un fuerte nudo formándose en su garganta, todas las palabras que deseaba decirle poco a poco se acumulaban dentro de él, no logrando más que guardársela para sí mismo.

El italiano había perdido el apetito, algo no común en él… no podía comer, ni beber, incluso el dormir se había vuelto un problema… su mentalidad era todo un caos, olvidaba sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, y hacía lo que no debía… su amor le había transformado en un inútil sirviente.

Su falta de autodominio no hizo más que atraer la mayor desgracia de su vida.

Mientras Roderich tocaba el piano como era costumbre, Feliciano se le había acercado por detrás, observando sobre el hombro del austriaco el incesante movimiento de sus dedos… fue así como inició su tortura.

Antes de haberse dado cuenta la música se había detenido bruscamente y sus brazos se habían enroscado alrededor del cuerpo del dueño de la casa.

—Feliciano ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Roderich frunció el ceño. —¿Podrías comportarte adecuadamente?

—S-señor… Yo…—El italiano tenía el deseo de hacerle saber los secretos de su corazón.

Roderich se levantó intentando soltarse del repentino agarre de su sirviente. El austriaco se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

Feliciano, que se hallaba afectado por la falta de cordura, no logró contenerse por más tiempo y cayó ante los pies de aquel al que amaba con todo su ser.

El austriaco desconocía por completo aquel extraño comportamiento.

—Yo… yo… le amo. —Mencionó el italiano entre susurros y lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Perplejo tras aquella extraña confesión, el austriaco no hizo más que retroceder alejándose con un imperceptible tono rosáceo sobre su faz. Aquello no era algo que esperaba escuchar.

El italiano temía que Roderich se alejase de él, por lo que sostuvo las piernas del mayor, logrando que este perdiese el equilibrio y callera a su lado.

—Señor Roderich… ¡Por favor, escúcheme! —La mirada desesperada de Feliciano le daba un aspecto de lunático.

—¡¿Roderich?! —Una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de música, la cual se abrió repentinamente dejando a la vista a un hombre alto de cabello rubio.

—L-Ludwig…—El austriaco tartamudeó el nombre del hermano de su difunta esposa.

El recién llegado observaba aquella escena de una forma confusa. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo antes de que él entrase?

El rubio notó la mirada perdida del sirviente y sus manos enroscándose en los tobillos del austriaco, aquello no hizo más que darle una idea tanto equivocada como acertada de lo que estaba sucediendo… equivocada debido a que él imagino que el italiano estaba atacando al austriaco, y acertada debido a que sabía que Feliciano era un peligro en ese momento.

A partir de ese instante la vida del italiano cambió para siempre...

Ludwig, quien era un hombre influyente en ese pueblo no hizo más que lo que creyó mejor… divulgar la noticia de que Feliciano Vargas no era más que un peligro para cualquiera que se le acercase, puesto que había atacado a su propio amo.

Las habladurías entre los pueblerinos no se hicieron esperar, e incluso aumentaron al confirmarse el hecho de que el italiano había sido despedido de la casa del austriaco. v

Feliciano había sido echado del lugar al que consideraba el mismísimo cielo. El joven italiano se odiaba a sí mismo… Era hora de rendirse… nunca más volvería a tocar a Roderich, jamás volvería tan siquiera a estar en su presencia.

¿Debería estar agradecido por al menos haber sentido la calidez del paraíso mientras era su sirviente? No lo sabía…

Cuán duro era para el italiano el marcharse, decirle adiós a Austria para regresar a su propia patria.

El italiano lo sabía desde el principio… aquello no era más que una mentira creada por sí mismo, muy dentro de él la realidad era clara… su ilusión no duraría para siempre.

Feliciano ocultaba su rostro de entre las personas, no necesitaba escuchar los comentarios hirientes de aquellos que desconocían sus sentimientos, porque aunque él quisiera explicárselos…ellos nunca le comprenderían. Porque cuando el destino decide que serás el centro de los chismes para el entretenimiento del pueblo… no hay nada que puedas hacer al respeto.

Algo más que el italiano había empezado a odiar desde el día en el que había sido despedido era su propio nombre, el cual no era más que un recordatorio de su desgracia… ya no había felicidad en él, contrario a lo que profesaba su nombre.

Feliciano se hundía en su dolor, quería llorar y secar esas lágrimas de una vez por todas… deseaba que su tortura terminase ya, su felicidad había sido una mentira y la realidad le desagradaba demasiado.

El italiano se hería a sí mismo constantemente, el día en que dejase de sentir dolor sería el día en que sabría que su tortura terrenal había acabado; sin embargo, mientras eso sucedía tenía que aceptar la idea de que aunque el austriaco decidiese hacerle volver a su servidumbre… no sería lo mismo. Simplemente él nunca le pertenecería al austriaco de la forma que él deseaba pertenecerle...

A sus oídos habían llegado los rumores de que habiéndose marchado él, había llegado una nueva sirvienta, una húngara… la cual se rumoreaba sería la futura esposa del señor Edelstein.

* * *

 **Fin!**

Yo y mis ganas masoquistas… deseaba tanto escribir un ItaAus que aun sabiendo el final de este fic decidí usar la trama de esta historia para esta pareja…

En fin… culpen a Goethe por haber escrito un asombroso libro que me hizo desear hacer un fic basado en 2 de sus fragmentos.

 **Tobi lawli-pop: *** Te doy la caja de pañuelos* Lo siento… pero en esta historia tenía que haber desamor… Creo que no te di suficiente tiempo para leer el libro y hacerte spoiler a ti misma xD Pero es un asombroso libro, deberías leerlo. (No lo hagas si tienes tendencias suicidas.) Aclaro que este fic no está basado en la historia principal del libro, sino en una anécdota de un joven que conoció el personaje principal del mismo. Y tienes que ver Hetalia! Es pecado no hacerlo xD

Eternas gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , por su fav y follow :3


End file.
